Following the rapid development in the electronic industrial fields in recent years, various electronic elements have largely upgraded performance to provide higher and higher operating and data processing speed. With the constantly increased operating speed of the chipset and the constantly increased number of chips inside the electronic elements, more heat is produced by the chips or the chipset during the operating thereof. The heat must be timely dissipated from the electronic elements to avoid largely lowered performance and reduced operating/data processing speed of the electronic elements. Heat undesirably accumulated in the electronic elements would even cause burnout of the electronic elements. Therefore, heat dissipation has already become one of the most important issues for electronic elements. Presently, cooling fans are the most common means for heat dissipation.
Cooling fans are widely adopted for use with, for example, computers, electronic communication apparatus, and server appliances. Generally, several fans are parallelly or serially connected to one another when they are mounted in the electronic communication apparatus or the server appliances, in order to obtain effectively upgraded heat dissipation efficiency. Moreover, Hall elements are usually used in cooling fans to output signals indicating fan rotating speed. When any one of the cooling fans is disordered and does not operate, air flow produced by other good fans may still bring the blade assembly of the disordered fan to rotate.
Under this situation, the Hall element in the disordered fan would still sense a magnetic polarity shift in the fan to thereby output a rotating speed signal or an alert signal as usual. This condition would cause the whole fan system to wrongly determine the actually disordered fan is currently in normal operation and thereby keep outputting the rotating speed signal instead of an alert signal. As a result, a maintenance person is not able to receive the alert signal and reach the site at once to replace the damaged fan with a new one. This also means the electronic apparatus or appliances in the communication chassis or the server cabinet have lost their best heat dissipation effect and tend to become damaged due to an excessively high temperature thereof. Therefore, increased repair and maintenance cost is required for them.
However, there are tremendous communication chassis and server cabinets widely distributed over different locations. Under this situation, in the event of any damaged cooling fan in any of the communication chassis and the server cabinets, it would be difficult for the maintenance person to reach the site at once and replace the damaged fan with a new one. When any of the communication chassis or the service cabinets sounds a warning or becomes out of order due to failed heat dissipation thereof, an overall heat dissipation performance of the chassis or cabinet will be directly seriously affected to shorten the service life of the electronic apparatus or appliances mounted in the chassis or cabinets.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved fan operating control system to overcome the drawbacks and problems in the conventional cooling fans.